Gin Rummy
Game Type: Rummy, Melding, Draw and Discard, Knocking, Subtracting and Totalling, Adding & Matching Origin: United States of America Players: 2 Equipment: A single deck of playing cards. (LOW) A-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-J-Q-K (HIGH) Deal: 10 cards to each player: place the remaining of these facedown cards in the center of the playing area and take the top card and put it faceup to begin the discard pile. The non-dealer then determine if the non-dealer take it and discard that card. Otherwise: the dealer has the option of taking it. After the dealer take it, the dealer to discard by one of one's cards. After no one want it go to play. Playing (Gin Rummy): For each turn: the non-dealer then take the top card from the discard or stock, the non-dealer will discard that card. Groups: 3 or 4 cards of the same rank. Sequences: 3 or more consecutive cards of the same suit. After the player drew from the discard, someone can't discard the card that someone drew. Play then goes to the next player. A player then knock after one's deadwood with (unmelded cards) in a player's hand is up to 10 points or less. To do this: the player then draw a card, knock on the playing area, and discard that downcard. The knocker then laying down the remaining cards are arranging into melds or sequences. After the player then, the knocker must add one's unmelded cards with one's opponent's melds rather than deadwood. The deadwood is counted and the totals are matched. A player cannot add cards to one's opponent's deadwood. After a player knock and the opponent's deadwood is less than the knocker, the difference is between of one's deadwood and one's opponent. After a player knock and the opponent's deadwood is less than the knocker, the opponent then get a 25 bonus points in addition to the difference is between the deadwood counts. Undercut. A player must go Gin with no (unmelded cards) and the knocker will meld with all of these 10 cards in either of group(s), sequence(s) or combination of both. After it's one's turn, the knocker will announce this by laying all one's cards as faceup on the table. The opponent then lay down with any of one's melds is any, but cannot add cards to one's opponent's melds. After the knocker went Gin, the knocker then get a score of 25 points & add the value to the opponent's deadwood. After there's only 2 cards left in the stock and the player who drew the 50th card didn't go for Gin or Knocked, the hand is ending and no points are given and a new hand is dealt. A line is drawn by under the winner's score that is being used to keep score. Game is to 100 points for the winner. The first player to reach a score of 100 points & get an additional of 100 points to Game Bonus. After one's opponent didn't win a hand during the game, the winner is to score those double points. Finally: 25 points is added to each players' score for each hand that someone has won. 51SCJWQPEPL_SL500_AA280_.jpg paris maryjo berelc.jpg 666full-ella-anderson.jpg 355992-acklamal-resimler-10.jpg Font: Comic Sans MS Font style: Bold Size: 6 No. of Pages: 1 Category:Card Games from the United States of America Category:Rummy Games Category:2-Player Card Games Category:One Deck of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Melding Games Category:Draw and Discard Games Category:Knocking Games Category:Scoring for Card Games Category:Hand Ending Games Category:Subtracting Games Category:Adding Games Category:Matching Games